


I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Next of Kin, Episode: s06e04 Reversal, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, halloween pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: For a prompt by whatstheproblembaby:For the Halloween prompts: ghost!Takes place between 6x03 and 6x04. Happy Halloween!





	I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

Felicity was curled on the couch, reading (or re-reading, as the case turned out to be) _Dracula_  as was her Halloween tradition, her feet tucked up under her thighs as she made herself comfortable in Oliver’s home. It was weird, thinking of her as being  _in his house_ , even though it wasn’t like she hadn’t been there before, or like she hadn’t spent time with him in a romantic setting in private before. 

It was just…weird.

Anyway, it had been Oliver’s decision for the three of them - her, him, and William - to have dinner together that night, after the tutoring session went so well and William was elated at getting the A on his test. She was waiting for Oliver to change while William did his homework in his room, and so she’d occupied herself with her book to pass the time.

It was so quiet that she was starting to feel a little unnerved, though she knew there were two other people in the apartment with her. Halloween always made her feel like she had the heebie-jeebies, though she wasn’t a particularly superstitious person, or much of a scaredy cat - it would have been ridiculous if she were, given her night job. 

So she didn’t see or hear the figure coming up to her from behind the couch until he jumped over her with a very loud, very convincing “ _AAAAAAAAAAAH!”_

Felicity dropped her book and screamed, much too high and too long to preserve her dignity. Her hair stuck to her lipgloss as she whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the sound.

And then she heard laughing. Distinct  _male_  laughing. 

She looked up - and saw William, doubled over in a white sheet with holes cut out for eyes and a mouth, shaking with laughter as her jaw dropped. 

“ _You!”_ she accused, abandoning  _Dracula_  entirely and jumping up from the couch, pointing a blaming finger. “I tutored you! I got you an A on your test! And this is how you repay me??”

“Well, I did promise him he could have an extra hour of video games tonight if he did it,” came Oliver’s voice from the kitchen doorway, half a smirk on his face. 

“For shame,” Felicity said. “For  _shame_! You’re - you’re - “

“Really good at Halloween pranks?” William grinned, having straightened up and pulled the sheet from his face, the static making his hair stand on end. 

“You better be making me a  _really nice_  dinner to make up for this,” Felicity replied. “It better be Michelin-star level food to make me not want to leave right now.”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Oliver winked.


End file.
